


Pranked

by kristsune



Series: Fett House au [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, They really do care, a decent amount of dialogue, but no one actually knows it, but they have to be a pain in the ass to show it first, echo is the biggest little shit, hope it still makes sense, kix and rex are the ringleaders, they are all a bunch of little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: What was going on inside the house when Cody and Obi-wan got home from their date.





	Pranked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ActualWritesThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/gifts).



> This is thanks to the prompt from tumblr. This just kind of happened. Takes place at the end of Date Night?.  
> I need to write in this au more often, they are all fucking ridiculous.

“We probably shouldn’t do this.” Echo said, even as he was finishing the wiring of four different stereos together.  He was sprawled out on the floor with the electronics, prosthetic off and propped against his and Fives’ bed. 

“Oh _ come on _ .” Kix said as he threw his hands up in the air, overly dramatic, “We haven’t had the jump on Cody in  _ ages _ . I can’t even remember the last time we were able to successfully prank him.”

Fives chimed in while he was holding some wires still for Echo, “I dunno, I’m kind of with Echo on this one.” Rex scoffed from the window, where he was setting up one of the stereos. Fives continued, “Seriously though, when was the last time he had a date?”

“In literally forever.” Jesse mentioned, not looking away from where he was working at the computer, setting up the song. 

“Exactly my point!” Kix exclaimed.

Wolffe raised an eyebrow, from where he was keeping an eye on everyone in the chair in the corner of the room.

“Don’t give me that.” Kix pointed at him, “We have to make sure this…”

“Kenobi.” Jesse supplied.

“ _ Kenobi _ is good enough for  _ our _ brother. And if he can’t take our pranks, then he obviously isn’t worthy of Cody”

“Fair point, but I just want to finally get him back for last month, the fucker.” Rex added. 

Echo finally finished everything and started putting his tools away. “Fine, but I’m not putting my leg back on, so you all are getting the blame.” 

\------- 

They were all sitting at the window in Fives and Echo’s room, it had the best view, when Kenobi pulled up with Cody in the passenger seat. 

Fives had an arm around Echo, keeping him stable, “Aww, they are so cute.” 

“Why is it so fun to watch Cody suffer?”

“Because he’s our brother.”

“Ahh yes, of course.”

“Ohhh, he’s going in for the kiss. Get ready with the trigger, Rex.”

“On it.”

“Three. Two. One. Hit it.”

Spacehog’s  _ I just got laid _ blasts from four windows at the same time. 

“Wow, he’s handling it well.”

“Shit. Did he just smile?”

“He  _ did _ .”

“Aww, look at Cody, watching him as he drives away. He’s so gone already.”

“I think we might have a winner.” 

They all clearly heard Cody threaten them all from the doorway.

“Scatter!” Rex and Kix yell at the same time.

Echo sighed where Fives left him on their bed. “I am  _ so _ not taking the blame for this.” 

Cody poked his head in a few minutes later, looking like he was going to start yelling.

“Nope. Look somewhere else.”

Cody saluted, and ran off after a sound that was likely Kix getting shoved out of a hiding spot. 

Served them right for pranking the master. Echo smiled as he hit play on a hidden controller to start playing Benny Hill music throughout the house. Good thing no one actually knew who that was. 

**Author's Note:**

> And for those of you who do not know Benny Hill music, feel free to listen [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MK6TXMsvgQg)


End file.
